


Once And Forever

by Arithese



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Clueless Billy Batson, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding, They love each other, but he's a dumbass, he cares, he tries, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Billy wakes up in the middle of the night
Relationships: Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Once And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been collecting dust since September or so... whoops. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Billy opened his eyes, blinking a few times at the darkness around him. For a moment he lay there, unsure _why_ he had woken up in the middle of the night. There was no noise, nothing to wake him up, except maybe Freddy’s light snoring. But at this point he’s probably have a harder time sleeping _not_ hearing it.

Then he realised, _he needed to pee_.

Billy groans inwards, throwing the blanket off him and shivering slightly. It was still cold, even if it was the end of February already. He was lucky to be _inside_ this year, as opposed to last year, but that didn’t make the cold any less bad. He carefully slipped out of bed, being mindful of the steps.

He was wearing those thick woolen socks that Pedro had given him during Christmas, something he made himself. His brother continued to surprise him the longer he was in this house. It was the most cliche gift though, but for some reason the socks meant so much to him, and he had worn them every night so far.

He carefully made his way over to the bathroom, but before he opened the door he could see light peeking out from under the door. He frowned, glancing around but no sound came from the bathroom, or the hallway. Nobody _should_ be awake right now, so who was in the bathroom right now?

Billy slowly creeped up to the door, twisting the handle and throwing the door open, fully expecting an intruder. What he did _not_ expect was Mary lying on the cold floor, curled in a fetal position, head buried in the hold. Billy stilled for a moment, frowning. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, clad in her pyjamas.

And then Billy saw the tears streaking down her pale face.

“Mary was happened?” Billy gasps, rushing to her side. Mary immediately lifts her head, an expression Billy didn’t recognise crossing her face. She sniffles, brushing her tears away. She shakes her head, sitting up on the ground. Billy almost wants to just stop her from doing so, push her back down.

“I’m fine Billy, you should just-”

Billy eyes widened before she could finish that sentence. “Holy shit Mary, you’re bleeding.” He hisses, feeling fear course through his body. “What happened? Did you sneak out as our other selves? Is that why you went to bed early?”

Mary shakes her head again, a calm yet slightly disturbed look on her face, shifting her legs to cover up the blood stain on the towel under her.

“Shit, I have to get Rosa and Victor.. just stay here Mary, I’ll get-”

“Billy stop.” Mary groans, her voice tight with pain. “I’m not hurt.” She says, almost as if speaking hurt her too much, or she simply didn’t have the energy for it.

“You’re bleeding Mary.” Billy shoots back, before a horrified look crosses his face. “Did you.. do this to yourself?!” He hisses, but Mary just groans in embarrassment, shaking her head.

“Billy just go.” Mary mumbles, burying her face in her hands.

“Mary I’m not going anywhere, not when you’re-”

“Billy I’m on my period okay?” Mary groans, dropping her hands to look up at him. Billy stills, face going blank for a moment.

“Oh.” Mary rolls her eyes.

“Oh.” She affirms, scooting backwards slightly until her back was against the tub.

“You should sit on the toilet.” Billy says, and Mary looks up with a frown. “It eh.. helps with the pain.” Mary snorts light-heartedly.

“You did _not_ just tell me how to manage my period.” Mary deadpans, and Billy pales slightly, taking a step back.. Mary was right, he shouldn’t have said-. Mary chuckles, standing up a bit uneasily. “I appreciate it little brother.” She smiled, and Billy can feel a bit of the tension leave his body.

“Can I help?” Billy asks, and Mary glances down at herself for a moment, frowning at the blood staining the towel and no doubt her pants.

“A new pair?” She asks softly, and Billy nods, rushing back to her room. He quickly dug through her closet, grinning despite the situation and grabbing a bright red Christmas themed sweatpants, before rushing back to the bathroom. Mary was still on the ground, face buried in her hands and rubbing at them.

“I’ll be outside.” Billy whispers as he hands Mary the pants, and she nods silently. Billy shut the door, waiting for Mary to finish up. It couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes before the door opened again, and Mary walked out with the pants on. Now she was standing up Billy could see that her eyes were still tinted red.

The stained pants and towel was gone, no doubt in the basket for washing.

“Do you need anything?” Billy asks, but Mary shakes her head.

“I’m just gonna head back down, lay on the couch.” Mary says, groaning slightly. Billy could see the pain hidden on her face, pain she desperately tried to hide from him. Or pain she was trying to forget herself. Both were equally as plausible. “Night.” She said to him, and she was gone before he could react.

Billy frowns slightly but he knew he couldn’t just leave Mary alone right now. Well he could… but he wanted to _help_ her, be a good brother. Help her like she had helped him these last few months. So he quickly went to the bathroom before walking down into the living room as well, seeing the lights already on.

It was a little past 2 in the night, and Billy rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

“What do you want to drink?” Billy asks, staring at Mary. His older sister was curled up on the couch again, pillow pressed against her stomach. She glances up, and Billy could see a hint of relief when she saw him.

“Tea.” She states, and Billy nods, walking to the kitchen to boil the water in the kettle. He quickly grabbed the tea he knew Mary liked, walking back to the living room.

“Here.” He says, handing the cup to Mary. She smiles softly, taking the cup from him. Her eyes follow him, expecting him to sit down next to him, but instead he walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Mary asks, a little bit of fear creeping into her voice but Billy smiles at her to calm her down.

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Billy brushes off her worry, before he unlocks the door, walking out of the door, _still in his pyjamas_. But that thought was quickly interrupted by a thunderbolt striking from the air, and Mary instantly knew what had happened, _Billy had transformed into his superhero self_.

But Mary had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going. So Mary could do nothing but curl up on the couch again, trying to breathe through the pain and sipping from her tea. Mary was almost dozing off again when another lightning bolt struck just outside, and the door softly opened again.

Mary blinks her eyes open, turning around to watch Billy walk towards her with a bag in his hands. He seemed to be embarrassed by something, holding the bag with a nervousness. He silently hands it to her, and Mary takes it with a slight frown.

She blinks a few times again, but opened the bag to gaze into it. She almost snorts, a smile tugging at her lips. She quickly dug out the two chocolate bars, the good and expensive kind even, before her eyes settled on the second item. She burst out laughing, and Billy can feel himself still.

“Oh my God Billy,” Mary laughs, a bright smile on her face. “I love you, you know that right?” She chuckles, taking out the sanitary towels from the back.

“You don’t like them?” Billy almost squeaks, both embarrassed from the items he had just bought (at least he was in Shazam form when he did) but also from Mary’s reaction. The older girl shakes her head.

“No that’s not it, it’s just that these are sanitary towels, not for periods,” Billy can feel himself flush, and he groans, burying his face in his hands.

“It was all a little overwhelming,” Billy mumbles, hesitantly looking up at Mary. There was a short silence until Mary chuckles again, and Billy can’t help but smile.

“Come here.” Mary lifts her arms up, and Billy walked over to her. She quickly hugs him, brushing her hair back with a comforting smile on her face, pain in the back of her mind for a moment. “Thank you.”

Billy scraped his throat, awkwardly sitting there. “Do you need anything else? I can stay if you want?” He asks, but Mary shakes her head.

“I’m fine Billy, I’m used to the pain,” She says but she regrets it immediately as Billy’s face falls. _Of course he would think it was his fault_. “But if you want to watch a movie.. I won’t be able to sleep any time soon. And maybe a hot water bottle and some aspirin?” Billy’s face immediately changed again, and he nodded, standing up.

Mary chuckles as he leaves the room, the sound of boiling water evident again. Mary in the meantime reaches out for the remote, allowing herself to lay down on the couch again as she turns on the television, searching for Netflix before browsing through it.

Billy returned after a short while, handing her a glass and an aspirin, and she quickly swallowed it, laying back down, watching silently as Billy put the glass down and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the hot water bottle.

“What are you in the mood for?” Mary calls out to him. It was a silent rule in the house. Billy obviously had a lack of movie knowledge, figuring the way he grew up, and they had noticed he would panic a lot when asked what movie he wanted to watch. He didn’t know, but he was also too embarrassed to admit.

It was actually Eugene who came up with the idea, asking Billy what kind of _genre_ he wanted to watch, and then someone else would pick the movie based on that.

It was something that didn’t make Billy panic as much, but he could still voice his opinion and feel like he was a part of the family and the decision making process. It was such a small little thing, but Mary could see that he was so grateful for the fact that they all tried to make him feel more included.

“Disney?” He asks softly, and Mary smiles up at him, neck craning slightly but she quickly turns to the Disney movies. Of course he would choose this. Billy may _try_ to look very mature, but he was a kid at heart.. a kid who never grew up watching a Disney movie.

Billy hands her the bottle, and she absently puts it on her stomach.

Billy didn’t move however, glancing at the couch for a moment with a look of uncertainty on his face. Mary immediately understood, glancing at her legs for a moment. She was taking up the entire couch, leaving no room for Billy. But it was the only position that made her pain somewhat bearable.

So she just lifted her head, and the pillow, off the couch for a moment, petting the spot as a way to invite Billy to sit down. He smiles, gratefully, sitting down on the couch, and Mary lays back down, head on his lap now. She shifts slightly, groaning softly as the pain intensified just for a moment before it died down again.

They didn’t speak, and Mary silently put on the movie.

They didn’t _need_ to speak. They were comfortable sitting in silence, watching the movie unfold. She had seen it before, but that didn’t matter to her. Just the thought of Billy seeing the movie that had made _her_ so happy as a kid was enough.

And the sounds of the movie, and Billy’s breathing slowly, made her fall back to sleep.


End file.
